Bloodline
by demi-draco
Summary: There’s a new face in Hogwarts, from the Ministry of Japan. Only problem is, he’s not quite human, and seems to follow Hermione wherever she goes.Not good with summary. R&R Biatch!


Just saw a friend reading Harry Potter fanfiction and I though: "Why the hell not. I need a break from the usually story writing anyways." So here I am writing a HP fanfic, with my favorite original character, Draco the demon (no relation to Draco Malfoy)! YAAAAAAAAaaaaaa…..Ah, no one cares. Anyways, here you go. Please R&R, for the sake of someone who never gets ratings. Thanks.

Hermione walked down the streets of London, carrying a bag of groceries to take home. Her spirits were high, and she hummed to herself as she strolled down the sidewalk. School was going to start in a week, and she could hardly wait.

Something clanked behind her and she turned to find a tin can roll slowly to a stop, coming from out of a thin alley between two buildings. She stared at it for a while, then continued on her way. However, she was no longer humming, and she could not shake the feeling that something was following her. She suddenly became aware of how deserted the street was. Not a single soul was to be seen. She turned around to look behind her, but saw nothing. Her fast pace of walking suddenly came to a stop when she bumped into something. She dropped her groceries and fell to the ground.

"Oof!" She looked up at what she had bumped into and found herself staring up at a dementor. She tried to scream, but found that her voice had stopped working. So instead, she stood up and turned to run. However, the dementor was faster, and grabbed hold of her. It turned her around and leaned close to her. Hermione felt her strength drain from her. She felt cold and numb all over. The dementor leaned closer, its mouth only inches from her own.

Suddenly, the dementor let out a screech and pulled away. Hermione's legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees. She saw the demetor grabbing its shoulder, black mist flowing from a wound on it. A dark figure stood behind it, but since it was in front of the sun, Hermione could only make out a silhouette. The figure flicked it's wrist and there was a flash of metal as the dementor was suddenly split in two. It screamed as more grey fog spewed from the wound, until it eventually disappeared.

"What the hell…" Hermione stood up and looked around for the figure, but saw no one. She wondered if the whole thing had happened at all. She shook her head and picked up her dropped groceries before continuing on her way.

That night, at Hogwarts School 

A thunderstorm raged over the Hogwarts school grounds, but the clash of thunder fell on deaf ears, since the only people in the school were the staff. Dumbledore was reading over a parchment report in his office when the door opened and Prof. McGonagall stepped in.

"Sir, the agent from the Japanese Ministry is here." She said, looking slightly disturbed about something.

"Let him in please," he replied, waving his hand. The professor nodded and stood aside as a figure stepped in. Minerva took a glance at the visitor, then left.

Dumbledore set down his papers and looked at the visitor. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you," the stranger said, pulling a seat in front of the desk. A number of pictures hanging on the wall were asleep, but those who weren't watched intently.

"So you must be Mr. Draco. You came highly recommended from the Japanese Ministry for this mission. How old are you again?"

"I am sixteen, sir."

"Well, you have quite a record at someone your age. Most aurors don't even have such a record even after decades of service. Thirty missions, only two failed. You graduated from wizard school during what should have been your second year. Truly impressive." He paused for a moment. "Now your…condition…is it safe to assume that that was caused by a failed attempt at being an animagus?"

It was true, that one would think this. Draco stood a normal five foot, six inches, and was covered in grey fur. His face was shaped like a dog's, and his eyes were an eerie purple. The rest of him seemed relatively human, save for the fur.

"No, but good guess. Actually, the Japanese Ministry classifies me as 'Unclassified Magical Species No. Seven'. I work for them, and they get to analyze my behavior and whatnot." Draco said. "But we can stick to that 'animagus' story for the time being."

"Yes, that would be best." Dumbledore agreed.

"Now enough about me, who this 'Bloodline' I was sent to protect?" Draco asked.

"Ah, yes. The Bloodline. I assume that you have already made contact with her." Dumbledore passed Draco a folder full of parchment, which contained the person's personal records. Draco was silent as he read it. Finally he looked up at Dumbledore.

"Now, what is so big about this Bloodline person, anyways? They forgot to tell me about it on my way here." Draco inquired.

"The Bloodline is just the term we use for this person. They carry the blood of some great wizards in them, as well as Muggle blood. They only come once every thousand years, but they are many times more powerful than any wizard, as long as they can learn to harness this power. We're afraid that the recently up-risen Death Eaters and Voldermort will attempt to acquire this person's abilities. School will start tomorrow, so you can start watching the person on the Hogwarts Express then, though I would prefer you don't make it obvious that you are protecting them."

"Of course." Draco said, looking at the picture of his charge. "And I see that her name is Hermione Granger."

So what do you think? Click that little button under this entry titled "go" and tell me about it. I also have a picture of Draco if you want it. And just for reference, my Draco has nothing to do with Draco Malfoy. If you ask me about it, I'll break your face. I made up the character Draco before Harry Potter came out, so I didn't name him after him either. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more! Lots of action is yet to come.


End file.
